Abducted Beyond Borders!
by cklksgrissom
Summary: When Hotch, Kate, Jack Garrett and Lily Lambert are all abducted by a sick unsub whilst on a case in Canada, how will they all cope when their made to do things and have sex with each other and watch each other? Especially Kate and Jack who are married? And will Dave and all the remaining team find them in time? Rated very M for strong sexual content. Beyond Borders CM crossover.
1. Waking up into a nightmare!

**Note: Kate not pregnant in this story. But includes Beyond Borders team of Jack Garrett, Lily Lambert, Matthew Simmons and Russ 'Monty' Montgomery. Is really a Criminal Minds / CM Beyond Borders crossover but there's no separate tv show category as of yet for Beyond Borders so have put this under just Criminal Minds. Is set well after 10 x 19 Beyond Borders CM episode. **

Aaron felt so weird, cold and so tired. He felt so groggy, cold, thirsty and his head hurt. The BAU Unit Chief groggily awoke to find, to his horror, the situation he now found himself in. He was tied by his hands to a bed on which he was lying completely naked. As his vision cleared and his eyes fully opened, after becoming aware of his surroundings and situation, his eyes focused on someone watching him. There was a man sitting in a chair, smiling wickedly, watching him.

"Ah the hero is finally awake."

Aaron fought so hard against his heavily restrained hands, desperately trying to get them free. But they were not only tied really tightly but taped up too so he couldn't move them. He pulled against the restraints as much and as hard as he could but to no avail. He was lying on his right side on a double bed and the man sitting in the chair was sitting on the far side. Behind the man was a door. Aaron remembered that he and his BAU team had been chasing and hunting an unsub in Canada who'd been kidnapping women and holding them whilst repeatedly raping them and torturing them for days before finally killing and dumping them. The team had given the profile of their unsub but hadn't by then figured out exactly who he was. Aaron had been with his team member and fellow BAU agent Kate Callahan questioning a witness. That was the last thing he remembered. Now his head really hurt like someone had hit him hard on the back of his head. Remembering what he last could remember, he suddenly feared for his team member.

"Who the hell are you? And what am I doing here? And where's Agent Callahan?"

"You don't remember Agent Hotchner?"

"Remember what? The last I remember we were talking to this old guy who'd witnessed the unsub we've been chasing dumping the last body but it was late at night and dark. What am I doing here? Where are my clothes? And where's Agent Callahan who was with me? And who the hell are you? Let me go you bastard!"

Look beyond your feet Agent Hotchner and you'll see for yourself your 3 friends are here with you…"

"Three?"

"Yeah, Agents Garrett and Lambert too. From the other team that came with you BAU guys."

The BAU team had been working with the FBI international team, who they were all friends with, on a case in Canada as the latest 4 victims had all been American citizens.

Aaron looked warily downwards to his feet and his eyes focused on 3 people sitting naked bound and tied to chairs sitting at the end of the bed. All 3 were still out cold but there was Kate, Jack and Lily all naked and tied to chairs. Beside where Kate sat next to Jack, was an empty chair. Aaron looked horrified and shocked.

"That empty chair is for you when we're having fun with any others of you guys."

"We? Whose this we you talk of you bastard?"

"We. As in me and my 3 friends. HEY GUYS, HOTCHNER'S AWAKE…." Just as 3 men came into the room, Aaron heard Jack, Kate and Lily start to come around and wake up, their hands tied and bound with chains behind the backs of their chairs. As the other 3 came around and began to wake up, the first thing they saw was Aaron lying naked on the bed with his hands bound and tied to the bed. Instinctively the moment they became aware of their surrounding and situation, they started fighting trying to free themselves before realising they were sitting beside each other and were all naked.

"Hotch? Is that you? Jack? Kate?"

"Lily? Kate? Aaron is that you?"

"Hotch! Jack? Lily? Where are we?"

"Good all 4 of you are now awake."

The other 3 looked horrified at the man sitting by the bed watching Aaron and looking at them. They saw 3 other men standing behind the guy.

"Who the hell are you? And what do you want with us? And who are you guys?"

"Hi, I'll introduce myself. I'm your unsub. These are my friends. And you guys are what we call play things and entertainment. Welcome. To your new home."

"What in the hell? Let us go!" The 3 in the chairs started yelling and fighting their bound state to get free. Aaron started to again fight against his own restraints, fighting desperately to free his hands. But all 4 of them were fighting to no avail and their restraints held strong and tight. The guy in the chair and his 3 friends simply sat watching their 4 new naked captives fight a losing battle until they eventually wore themselves out and grew tired.

"Finally you guys have all realised you can't get free. But be warned, even if one of you gets free, if I were you, I wouldn't want to leave here and run away. We've burned all your clothes and you'd be naked…"

"You bastards! What the hell do you want with us? We're all federal agents!"

"Easy. In terms of the 2 ladies here, we can have a lot of fun. In terms of you 2 guys, we can enjoy good shows between one of you and one of the ladies. Or even enjoy a show between 2 guys. We ourselves aren't really into doing guys. None of us are gay but we do enjoy a good show. So we got you here to both have a lot of fun and play a game of cat and mouse with the remaining members of your team. We enjoy a good game of cat and mouse with law enforcement. And this just raises the stakes and our fun and enjoyment."

"How in the hell did you get us all here you bastards?"

"Easy Hotchner. You and Agent Callahan went to interview an old man didn't you?"

"Yeah, he'd witnessed the dumping of the last victim on our case. But it was too dark and late for him to see much, even with a cognitive interview."

"He was lying and doing me a favour. He's a good friend of ours and was in on the act."

"Act? What act? We were working a case and trying to find who we now realise is you."

"Act as in our game. We planned this, capturing the 4 of you. Agent Garrett you and Agent Lambert were at the last place we dumped our last woman right?"

"We were at the latest crime scene, yeah. Why?"

"That's how we got you guys. But don't worry, we'll look after all 4 of you guys, feed you, water you, whilst also having a lot of fun. We've already started the cat and mouse game in terms of your friends. Right about now they should be receiving a package containing your guns, ammo, cells and credentials. We kept your wallets and keys for now, we might send them later. But we needed proof we had all 4 of you. Well that and photographic proof that we're keeping you as we've said. The package will contain 4 good photos, one of each of you as you are now. Along with a letter. But talking of looking after you all, guys I think our captives must be really thirsty after the drugs we gave them. Why don't we offer them all some water? You guys will have to help the 3 in the chairs have a drink. Their hands are a little tied up right now."

"You stay the hell away from us you bastards!"

"We're only gonna help you have a drink. We got straws. We'll hold the bottles and you just drink."

"We're not drinking any of your drug laced water!"

"I promise it's all clean. The bottles haven't been opened. Hotchner, you can sit up in the bed and hold the bottle yourself. As you and Garrett here seem to be the team leaders, the ladies might trust more if they see you guys drink…plus you all won't know when the next drink will be, if there will be another chance to drink…..it's your choice."

Aaron realised he was really thirsty and his mouth was really dry. Even though he didn't want to accept anything from these guys, he did really need a drink of water to quench his thirst. Knowing the others would be watching him and that he had to lead them, he pulled himself up into a sitting position on the bed.

"Fine, give me some water. If I drink, they'll see it's okay…"

"Good boy Hotchner. Here's your reward."

After watching the top being taken off a bottle of water and the seal being broken which meant the bottle hadn't been tampered with, he warily took the offered bottle of water. After suspiciously sniffing and tasting it to prove to himself that the water was clean, he thirstily drank the water and managed to quench his thirst, just about managing it with his bound taped hands.

"I think it's okay guys. If your thirsty it's okay…."

"Fine, I am thirsty. If Hotch says it's okay and his water was clean, I'll have a drink. But I need to see the seal being broken…." Jack looked suspiciously and warily at the 4 men holding them captive.

"Good boy Garrett….Tom? You help Garrett have a drink?"

After watching the seal of the bottle being broken and as one of the men stood in front of him holding the bottle, Jack, never taking his eyes off the guy, warily drank from the bottle of water thirstily. He was really thirsty and drank the whole bottle. After they'd seen both men drink water, Lily and Kate allowed themselves to be assisted in drinking a bottle of water each themselves.

"Good job guys. Now for the 2 men, I have a little treat. This will also prove you guys can both get it up okay. Guys hold Hotchner and Garrett for me will you?" The 2 men looked horrified as the guy stood up producing 2 syringes with liquid inside. Both Aaron and Jack fought like hell as they were held down and the needles were plunged into one of their arms.

"You bastards! What in the hell did you give us?"

"Just a form of injectable Viagra. You guys should notice the effects within the hour. Should last a few hours and that's if your hard on's get the relief they need."

"You bastards! Your making our own bodies go against us just for your sick pleasure?"

"Yeah, we'll leave you all alone for now. Be back in about a half hour to an hour to see if the drugs work on you 2 guys and to start having some fun…..Hotchner, we'll leave you tied to the bed for now but we might move you later…"

The 4 captive agents began fighting their restraints and yelling and screaming at the 4 men who clearly ignored them as they left the room. After they'd left, the 4 of them weren't sure where to look. The 3 in the chairs were facing straight forward looking at a naked Aaron Hotchner tied to the bed. Aaron was sitting up on the bed with his hands tied looking straight at the other 3, all naked and tied and bound and exposed like he was. He'd never seen Lily and Kate naked. He'd never obviously seen Jack naked either. None of them had obviously never seen any one of the others naked and they were all clearly highly embarrassed. And the way Aaron's hands were bound, he couldn't cover anything up but he still tried to sit with his legs and body bent trying to hide his exposed state to the others, who were even worse off as their hands were bound and tied to the backs of the chairs and behind their backs. They couldn't even try to cover themselves at all. Their legs were tied to the legs of the chairs so that they could only sit there fully exposed, naked and unable to do anything about it. Aaron tried his best to look at both the female agents faces and not anything below their necks, which was hard cos he was far enough away to have the whole of their bodies in full view. He tried to just look at Jack who sat with Kate to his right and Lily to his left from just the chest upwards, trying his best to ignore looking at anything below his chest level. Meanwhile the 2 female agents and Jack did their best to only look at Aaron's face and ignore anything from his neck downwards. All 4 of them were really worried and were desperately trying to think of any way they could get out of their situation and or save their friends.

"Hotch what are we gonna do? How are we gonna get out of this hell?" Kate, like the others was still trying to fight her restraints and free her hands that were bound behind her back and tied to the chair.

"Yeah Hotch, what are we gonna do? Jack? You got any ideas?" Lily looked as worried as Kate.

The 3 in the chairs tried not to look at each other as they sat next to each other.

"I have no idea guys. I just hope Dave and the other guys can find us fast. But at least we know who our unsub is…" Aaron tried to make a joke to find the up side of their situation.

"That's true Hotch. You clearly keep yourself in shape by the way…"

"Er thanks Lily. I do enjoy going running. I'm so sorry you have to see me like this though. I am so gonna kill those guys first."

"Not before I do Aaron. Man they are so dead!"

"I'm first Jack. I'm gonna kill that main guy. Seems like the leader."

"Let me have my turn in killing at least one."

"How about we all kill one each Lily? Should work, there is one for each of us. I just really hope Dave and the guys figure out where we are very soon…"

"Yeah, so do we Hotch. Lily is right. You do keep yourself in good shape…"

"Er thanks Kate. Appreciate it…I think…"

The 4 of them just hoped the others would find them soon….


	2. Where are they?

Meanwhile back at the US embassy, the others were starting to get really worried for the 4 agents. It was only when international team member Matthew Simmons tried calling his unit chief and BAU team member Derek Morgan tried calling his unit chief that they knew something was up.

"Hey any of you guys heard from Hotch, Kate, Jack or Lily lately? Jack isn't answering his cell and he always answers when he knows it's me calling."

"Hotch isn't answering his cell either. He always answers every call, especially on a case. Rossi man, you try calling him. J.J, you try Kate. Matt, you try calling Lily."

When none of them got any answers from any of their 4 friends, they got really worried. It had been almost 2 hours since Hotch and Kate had gone to interview the witness and Jack and Lily had gone off to the latest crime scene. Just then the regional security officer for the US embassy in Canada came into the room.

"Guys, I hate to disturb you but this just got dropped off. We scanned it to make sure it wasn't an explosive and there doesn't seem to be any explosives and we don't think it's a bomb. X ray and scan were negative and it looks clean but it's addressed to the FBI….." He put a box down on the table.

"Have you guys had any word from SSA's Hotchner, Callahan, Lambert or Garrett recently?"

"No, but wouldn't they be in contact with you guys first? Last we knew Jack and SSA Lambert went to a crime scene and SSA's Hotchner and Callahan went to interview a witness. We just assumed they must still be at the locations."

"We haven't heard anything and none of them are picking up their cell phones. Who dropped this off?"

"Just some guy. We got him held at security. Apparently someone paid him 50 Canadian dollars to deliver this here. Says it can only be opened by the FBI looking for Agents Hotchner, Callahan, Lambert and Garrett. When we heard this, we held him right away. I'll bring him in here if you want agents."

"Please. So he bought this box?"

"Yeah with the message. I've contacted the RCMP and their sending a couple of officers to start co-ordinating with you guys with the RCMP if you want or need."

"Thanks. Bring that guy in here will you Rogers? We'll talk to him."

"Sure Agent Rossi."

"Rossi, something's happened to them. For the agents looking for Hotchner, Callahan, Lambert and Garrett? Why in the world would he be given a message like that?"

"I don't know Morgan. Let's just see what's inside this box and see what that guy has to say for himself."

They all gathered around the box as Dave and Matt carefully opened it to find 4 guns, 4 FBI credentials, 4 cell phones, a load of gun ammunition, 4 photos and a letter addressed to the FBI. They instantly recognised each of the 4 cell phones as Hotch's, Jack's, Kate's and Lily's. All 4 of the credentials were from the 4 missing agents. Dave recognised Aaron and Kate's guns whilst Matt recognised the guns from Jack and Lily. They were shocked when they saw the photos. In 3 photos it showed Jack, Lily and Kate each tied naked to a chair with their hands bound behind them and the agent knocked out cold. In the last photo they saw Hotch, naked, out cold and with his hands bound and tied to the head of the bed.

"Rossi, who is this son of a bitch? Their all naked and bound!"

"Dear FBI agents, as you may have realised by now, if your as smart as you claim to be, you'll realise Agents Hotchner, Callahan, Garrett and Lambert are missing. But don't worry, we have them and they are okay and alive, for now. It's up to you guys to make sure it stays that way. I've sent their FBI weapons, credentials, ammunition and cell phones, along a photo of each as proof that I have all 4 agents. All of them are in the same room. The 3 in chairs are sitting facing Hotchner on the bed but sometimes Hotchner may be moved to the chair that's currently empty beside Callahan. But they'll all have really good shows of each other having sex with each other. We'll have really good shows. We plan on taking full advantage of 2 very good looking hot FBI chicks. Both Garrett and Hotchner will each be made to have sex with both Callahan and Lambert. And before you ask, we do have ways of making them, making the guys hard and helping them get it up and forcing them to have sex. We 4 also plan on having sex with the 2 hot chicks. Whilst your friends watch. They'll definitely be made to watch as they have sex with each other. The longer you take to find your friends, the more fun we and them will have. How long they can last is up to you guys. You have a week to find them. If you haven't after a week, we may reconsider whether to keep them or get rid of them. You can only have so much fun with someone before you get bored. Don't let us get bored with them. We'll give you and them a week though. In the meantime, we will feed them and give them water and keep them alive so that they can provide good shows and entertainment. At the time of writing, I've had them for an hour and they are still all out cold. They should be awake by the time you guys receive this package. I will send more packages, letters, clues and hints and proof they are still alive throughout this really fun game of cat and mouse. Find them and us if you can. But please take your time, we do want to have a lot of fun with them all. We have a lot of plans on how we can have fun. Plans that last a whole week. Beyond that is anyone's guess. Oh just so you know, even if one of them gets free, they probably won't want to try and escape as they've no clothes. All their clothes have been burned to a crisp on a nice big fire. So when you find them, you may wanna bring them some clothes…..they'll stay like this, in terms of being naked, til either you find them or we decide we've had enough of them if you don't find them within a week or more. But you have at least one week to find your friends. I'll send other letters and other stuff in time but for now, find them if you can. Yours truly the unsub and his 3 friends. (Yeah, you guys are no good. I'm not working alone, never have been.)" Dave read out the letter to the others. Just as he'd finished, two security officers manhandled a man into the room.

"Agents, this is the guy who delivered that box. What do you want us to do with him?"

"Who gave you this box to deliver and where did you get it?"

"I picked it up from an old guy whose a friend of the man who wanted it delivered. Said to wait til 3pm before delivering it to here. The old man gave me 50 bucks. But he's a nice guy."

"Who is this old guy? And how do you know him?"

"He's a friend of a friend. Lives at 212 Smithson Road about a half hour from here. Gave me the message, said if I did this, he'd have more for me to deliver and I'd get 50 bucks every time. I need the money. And he and the guy are friends of mine."

"Who is this guy?"

"Dunno really, friend of a friend. All I know is that his first name or what I call him is Tony. He comes to me, I don't go to him. I don't know where he lives. He's okay though. But I rarely see him around. I hear more about him than see him. All I was told was to deliver that box to here. The old guy promised I wouldn't get caught and nothing would happen."

"212 Smithson is where Hotch and Kate went to interview an old man, the witness who witnessed the disposal of the last victim Rossi."

"What is this old guy's name? You'd better tell us."

"Everyone calls him Mr Brown. Dunno his first name. Think he's a war vet though. Demands and gets respect. He's harmless and a good guy."

"They went to interview a man named Mr Smith, not Brown."

"That's what I know him as. Honest I don't know any more agents. I didn't think I'd be doing anything wrong, honest. I just really needed the money and need the other money I've been promised. I'm broke, I can't get a job and I'm living at a shelter."

"How'd you get here then?"

"The old man told me about how I'd been set up with a car. It's the mustang outside. Real cool car. He said I'd been lent it and it's got a full tank of gas and that for every delivery, I'd be given gas money as well as the 50 bucks. But the car is a loaner and I've been made to promise to give it back after every job but I don't mind, I still get the 50 bucks which buys a lot of food and gives me some money. I'm living on handouts at the moment." The man looked so scared and frightened and the agents could tell he was telling them the truth.

"What's your name then?"

"Sam Thomas sir. Please I just really need the money."

"And what did you do with the 50 bucks the old man gave you? You still have it?"

"Spent 10 bucks on getting food for lunch. First decent food I've had apart from what I eat at the shelter. That food is okay but the food at lunch was the first food I've been able to buy myself for months. Am I in trouble? And if so how much?"

"Depends on what exactly your part in this was but yeah, you are. BUT if you help us, we'll help you. Do whatever we can and pull strings if we have to."

"Help how?" The guy seemed desperate to get out of trouble and his situation.

"How about, first we promise you food and money in return for you carrying on doing what your doing and delivering these packages?"

"Isn't that why I'm already in trouble though? And if Tony finds out or Mr Brown finds out I'm double crossing them with the feds, I'm dead."

"We can make sure that doesn't happen and make sure your protected. All you'd have to do is pretend everything went as planned today and whenever your asked to deliver another package or a letter to us, bring it straight here, don't wait, even if your told to wait for a certain time. They'll pay you and we'll pay you. When you get here, in return for the delivery, we'll give you some food and money. You can be our informant. In return, you get food, money and protection and immunity for your part in the kidnappings of our friends, who are all federal agents."

"So all I do is keep delivering these packages and letters to you guys whenever I'm asked to but I have to bring them here straight away and not wait til a certain time? And in return, I'll get food when I'm here, I'll get some money, you'll protect me and I won't get prosecuted?"

"Yeah, basically."

"What if they find out? Tony or Mr Brown would kill me."

"They won't. Do they know where you live?"

"No, they know the shelter I live at. But I got a good deal there. I get food, I can stay there for good, I can even use the address to find work and look for a job. I can shower and shave there. I get hand outs of clothes. I got a pretty good deal there. But it's not the same as my own home as I'm sharing a room with about 50 other guys, it's a shelter, I'm homeless and I never have any money to buy even my own food. Or clothes. And I can never get a job as there's no jobs out there."

"What kind of job would you like to have?"

"I used to work construction but the company went bust over a year ago. I was barely scraping by then and when they had to let everyone go, I couldn't pay my rent and got evicted. Didn't have any savings or money put by and ended up on the streets. Luckily I found the shelter I'm at now within the first month. They've been helping me since."

"How about until we at least find our friends and solve this case, you can stay here? You'd be under US protection and on US soil. We'd feed you, give you a bed, protect you, even get you some clothes."

"But then they'd know as I'd be wearing stuff that wasn't hand downs whenever they saw me."

"Whenever they had to see you, you could always put the stuff you got on now and we could always get stuff for you to wear from the shelter. So have we got a deal?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really and we're offering you the best solution. I'm sure we could help you find work too."

"Okay then. But you promise they won't find out and won't kill me and that you'll protect and feed me and give me some money?"

"Promise. How do they contact you?"

"They leave me a note at the desk at the shelter. The note is to meet someone somewhere. I'm kinda their odd job man. They left me a note just before lunch to go to Mr Brown's house. But if I'm not at the shelter, how will I know when a note is left for me? And won't they know if I'm not there?"

"We'll sort that out and they won't find out Sam, promise. We can co ordinate with the shelter to get messages through to here. And for them to make it out like your still living there. So how often do you have to do jobs for any of these guys? And is it kinda like a gang and not just one man?"

"It's a whole bunch. Some are friends, others are friends of friends. Tony's the leader and main man. He gives all the orders. I do any job needed, even, er…never mind…."

"Even what Sam?"

"Transporting bodies?"

"What bodies? And who kills these people?"

"I dunno. All I know is that their women. I pick them up from Mr Brown's house and take them to a specified location. Get to use a loaned car."

"How many have you done of this?"

"Quite a few. Especially since you guys have been in Canada. I've been dumping about every other day. Get 50 bucks every time. It's worth it for the money. I'd do anything for money, well almost anything. I wouldn't murder someone and I wouldn't have sex with other guys. I'm a ladies man me. But almost anything else I'd do just for the money, I need it."

"When was the last time you transported a body somewhere?"

"Yesterday. It was real early, had to stay out all night, but I do every time I have to dump a body somewhere for Tony. This one I took to a park near to Mr Brown's house. He was gonna play the witness this time and make up a story. It's how Tony and his guys would get at least 2 of your friends."

"It was a set up? This old guy is in on it?"

"Mr Brown? Yeah, he's part of the gang. He's the only one Tony shows any respect to. But Mr Brown is cool. Tony contacts him, has stuff delivered to his place and then I or someone else picks stuff up from his house and takes it to wherever we're told to."

"The woman you last took to the park near to this Mr Brown's house. Tell us what she looked like?"

"Why?"

"We need to know if your telling the truth about dumping her body. If you are then we can figure out a way to catch this Tony and save our friends."

"She had blonde hair, blue eyes, looked a little like you Agent er….." He looked at J.J

"Jareau."

"Agent Jareau. Sorry didn't know your name. But she kinda looked like you, bit shorter though. And had curly not straight hair. She was naked, had her throat slashed, not much more I can tell you Agent er…"

"Rossi."

"Agent Rossi."

"That's okay. Matches the last victim. Proves you are telling the truth. Hey Rogers?" Dave looked at the head security guy standing one side of Sam, their new informant "Sam here will be staying here, sleeping and under protection until we find our guys. Make sure he eats good and has a bed to sleep in? Maybe find him some clothes to fit too? Let him take a shower and clean up but unless he leaves to do a job for us and collect a package or do a job for Tony, he's to stay here and not leave okay? It's only for your protection Sam. Unless your asked to do a job or collect a package, you need to stay here. Here you're under our protection and your safe and on American soil. Out there it's more difficult and risky. When you go to collect a package or do a job, we'll make sure you have protection either from us and or RCMP. We'll make sure no one sees anyone protecting you and we'll do everything we can to make sure your safe but that no one finds out your double dipping and double crossing okay?"

"Okay, seems nice enough here. Thanks Agent Rossi."

Whilst Sam was taken away to find him a room and somewhere he could clean up, Dave and the others looked at each other and then started trying to figure out where their 4 friends were. He instantly got on the phone to the BAU Section Chief Matt Cruz back in Quantico whilst J.J called their technical analyst who was also back in Quantico to tell her.

"Hey Matt, listen something's happened here. Aaron, Kate, Jack and Lily have been kidnapped by the unsub we've been chasing. Yeah, I know. Thought you ought to know. Yeah? Sure. Can you make sure everyone in terms of family for Aaron, Kate, Jack and Lily are put under FBI protection? We don't know anything yet but just to be safe? Thanks. Oh Aaron's brother, Sean, is still living in New York. Yeah? Brilliant. Yeah I know. Yeah that would be great. Thanks Matt. Sure keep you updated til you get here but thanks. Yeah, oh we already got an informant on the case. The delivery boy. Yeah we just got a package, got their main guns, their ammo, their credentials, their cell phones, a photo of each of them and a letter from our unsub. Seems they were all set up and it was planned. Sure. Thanks Matt. See you in a few hours. Thanks though. Bye." Dave hung up the call and turned back to the others.

"Matt's gonna come here to help us. He's just gotta swing by his place for a go bag but he's already ordering a jet to come here. But he'll put Jack, Jess, Sean, Chris, Meg, Karen, Ryan and Lisa all under full FBI protective custody. He'll send agents out to all them now. And have agents from the field office go out to Sean. Make sure he's protected too. Probably best make a few calls to Jess, Sean, Chris and maybe Karen…"

"I'll call Karen Dave, she knows me better. You call Chris, Jessica and Sean."

"Thanks Matt. Oh think when Matt gets here, we'll have to go back to calling you Matthew. Like before."

"Sure, no problem Dave."

"Oh and Matt says we got the full backing and support of the FBI. And anything we need we got."

"That's great. Not often you hear that."

"J.J will you call Chris? I'll have to call Jess then Jack's school to let them know about the FBI protection on Jack. Morgan can you call Sean, let him know what's happened?."

"Sure Dave."

"Sure Rossi man."

Dave first called Jess and then called the school, where he managed to talk to Jack and explain things to him. The call to Jess was hard enough but when he talked to Jack, his heart broke as Jack pleaded to his Uncle Dave to bring his dad home. Dave promised Jack he'd bring his dad home to him and that none of them would leave Canada til they'd found his dad and everyone. Dave had never broken a promise to Jack ever and didn't intend to break these promises now.

After they'd finished calling people, Dave and Morgan went out to visit and talk to the old guy who'd pretended to be a witness but was actually very closely involved with their unsub. Unfortunately for them, the old man was stubborn and refused to talk and say anything. They never let on that the delivery guy was gonna be their mole and just pretended that they needed to question him as he'd been the last person Aaron and Kate had talked to and that they'd been kidnapped the minute they left the old man's house. He claimed to know nothing. To avoid risking the case and letting anything on, they didn't arrest him but instead had plain clothed RCMP officers keep watch on his house and stake it out. When they got back, they were met by the head of the RCMP who promised the agents the full backing and support of all Canadian law enforcement and promised everyone would do everything they could to help find and bring home the 4 missing agents.


	3. Hotch & Lily

**Meanwhile back in the basement…**

As the time slowly passed Aaron and Jack both felt the drugs they'd been given start to work. They both tried their best to will themselves to not get hard but to no avail and they could feel themselves already begin to harden. What's worse is that neither man could hide his arousal and arousing state to both the women. It was worse for Aaron as both women were sitting facing him as he sat exposed on the bed. He'd tried to sit so that he could cover himself but no matter how he sat, he was still exposed. Jack couldn't even bend his knees and could only sit tied to the chair as he felt his own arousal grow hard as he sat between the 2 women, who both noticed Aaron's drugs were working on him and could see his arousal getting harder and growing by the minute. They both tried their best not to look and tried their best not to look at Jack who sat in between them with a growing hard on of his own. Both men were extremely embarrassed to have the women not only have to see them naked but see them aroused when they didn't want to be. And against their will. For Jack this situation and the fact he'd be made to have sex with both women was even worse for him than it was for Aaron. Jack was a happily married man of over 20 years to his wife Karen, and who had never cheated on his wife and who loved his wife so much that he never wanted to cheat. Like it was for him, it was also really hard for Kate, who was very happily married to her husband Chris and had never cheated on him in over 15 happy years of marriage. Chris loved her so much and never cheated on her. Both Kate and Jack weren't sure what they could do to get out of having to have sex with anyone and therefore cheating on their wedding vows and spouses when they really didn't want to and loved their spouse so much.

Soon both men were sporting rock hard erections they couldn't hide from anyone, no matter how much they wanted or tried to. What's more is the fact that they were so aroused, their hard ons were begging for relief and to be touched. But not only could neither man touch themselves due to their bound hands but they really didn't want to and couldn't in front of the women.

Over half an hour after leaving their captives alone, the 4 men returned. They instantly saw both their male captives sporting huge erections.

"I see the drugs worked on you guys. Even for a married man like you Garrett."

"You can do what the hell you want to me, there's no way you could force me to cheat on my wife you bastards! I love her too much. I'd never cheat and you can't make me!"

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet Garrett? We're gonna force Callahan there to cheat on her husband more than once. Tell me Callahan do you love your husband and does he love you?"

"Yeah, I love Chris with all my heart. I'd never cheat on him. He loves me so much and he'd never cheat on me. All married men cheat. It's a known fact Callahan that no matter how much they may claim to love their wife, all married men cheat eventually or at some point in their marriage. They can't help it. They are just men after all, men with needs."

"That's not true! I never once cheated on my wife in over 20 years of marriage."

"And why did you guys break up? She find out the truth Hotchner? That you did really end up cheating on her?"

"No, I never cheated. She trusted me on that. We divorced cos I was always working at the job and never home but that's none of your damn business why we got divorced. But even after the divorce, I never looked at another woman, not until 2 years after her death."

"Death eh? Don't tell me you killed her Hotchner?"

"You bastards! Course I didn't. I did kill the serial killer who killed Haley though. And I'll kill you too! I can more than do it, even with just my bare hands. It's how I killed Foyet."

"So the FBI really does allow murderers to work tor them?"

"No, they classified it as justifiable homicide. But what's it to you? It's none of your damn business!"

"Just wondering Hotchner. Justifiable eh?"

"Yeah, to save my son. Justified. Just like it'll be justifiable homicide when we kill you guys."

"What makes you think you can even try? Or even get loose Hotchner. Or can we change names slightly, call you Hot, call you Call girl, call you Lamb and call you G man?"

"No way in hell! You'll call us Agent."

"We'll call you guys what we like HOTcher! And for your insolence, we'll have you as the star for the first round of entertainment. Make it easy on the married people, and have you and Lambert here have sex."

Aaron and Lily looked shocked and horrified at each other.

"There's no way in hell you can make us have sex you sick bastards!"

"Oh yeah? How about if you don't, we know people in Quantico and New York. If any of you refuse or don't co operate, we can get to family members. Hotchner, how would you like it if someone maybe killed your son?"

"You stay the hell away from my son you bastards!"

"Have sex with Lambert and we'll leave him alone for now. But refuse and we'll always send someone. Maybe even bring him here, see his dad tied naked to a bed."

"You even lay one finger on my son and your dead, all of you! But I won't have sex with Agent Lambert, no matter how much you try!"

"How about we start off easier? I'm sure Lambert has helped guys and given them hand jobs and even oral, right Lambert?"

"So? I'm not doing that on Hotch. Or Jack."

"We'll give you a choice Lambert, engage in sexual activity with Hotchner now or with one of us now. Choice is yours. Hotchner or one of us."

Given the choice between having to do anything with either Aaron or one of the unsubs, Lily knew she had no choice.

"Fine, Hotch then. But I need use of my hands….."

"We can do that. Garrett, Callahan, you get to enjoy watching the first show. Then it'll be your guys' turn on either each other or with either Hotchner or Lambert…we don't care much for wedding vows and cheating. Every married man cheats."

"Just cos your dad cheated on your mom you bastard!"

"Cos he was normal, not like you Garrett. You're a liar to say you've never wanted to cheat in 20 years of marriage."

"Twenty five actually but I haven't. I love my wife too much. She's the only woman for me."

"We'll see about that. Garrett! Guys, untie Lambert and untie Hotchner, but handcuff their right hands together to make them stay there. And tie Hotchner's feet to the bed so he can't move."

"You can stay the hell away from me!"

"Says who Hotchner?"

"On second thoughts guys. Leave him as he is. It might be interesting if Hotchner can't do anything with his hands. Oh and if she gives us any trouble, fights or anything, we will go after your brother okay? He's in New York isn't he Hotchner? Very easy to get to. So keep it mind Lambert. Resist, give us trouble or fight back and his brother gets it."

Lily still fought against the 3 men who untied her from the chair and dragged her to the bed and threw her down on top of Aaron.

"You know I really don't wanna do this don't you Hotch?" She whispered in the highly embarrassed guy's left ear. Aaron knew she was being forced and wouldn't enjoy it, just like he wouldn't.

"Let's just get this over with Lily and I am sorry that you have to anything or even touch me. I don't want this either."

"Can we get this show on the road guys? How about a quick hand job then a bit of oral then maybe you guys will be ready for full sex? Maybe after the oral, you can help him and keep giving him oral til he's hard again Lambert?"

"You really expect me to be able to get it up and go that many times? I am 50…"

"Yeah we do and you will. The drugs will help you there and make getting hard very easy for you."

Aaron reluctantly lay flat down and Lily lay next to him.

"Sorry Hotch. I'll be quick though. Just think of whoever you want okay?" Again she was whispering in his ear, knowing he really didn't want this. Jack and Kate were forced to sit and watch as Lily first jacked Hotch off before going down on him and performing oral sex. Aaron hated it when he felt himself get hard inside Lily's mouth and react to her but he couldn't seem to help himself. She did seem to be really good at it though. After she'd finished, she continued to give oral until he was rock hard again. Both of them knew that, as they hadn't had any foreplay, any sex they were forced to have would certainly hurt Lily and Aaron really didn't want to hurt her. Once he was ready, she slid her mouth off of him and looked warily at the 4 men, who were all openly masturbating. It was disgusting.

"Good show. Now lie back and let us watch you guys go at it. Guys untie Hotchner's hands so he can get into position. Remember Hotchner, move, fight or resist and Jack and Sean both get it okay?"

Two of the men managed to untie Aaron's hands without him fighting back too much. Scared for his son's life and his brother's life and not wanting these guys to get anywhere near either of them, Aaron knew he had no choice. Lily lay back on the bed and ready in position. Aaron lay on top of her and lined himself with her ready. But before anything happened, he lowered his head and whispered into her ear.

"I'm so sorry Lily. I'll do my best not to hurt you okay? I'll go slow and gentle and remember I really don't want this. I know you don't and I know it'll hurt for you and I'm sorry okay?"

"Don't worry Hotch, I know all that. Let's just get this over with. Your better than one of them for sure. I'd rather you than one of them."

He went as slowly as he could and could see the pain in Lily's face as he pushed himself up inside her, feeling how he was forcing himself onto her and how unprepared she was. She helplessly gave small cries of pain. Aaron kept stopping before being forced to continue, continually whispering how sorry he was. Eventually for them both, he was fully inside of her and he rested and gave her time to try and adjust and relax enough. He kept whispering apologies as he began to slowly and gently began to thrust back and forth, willing himself to climax as soon as possible. Not wanting this and knowing it was hurting Lily, his friend and a woman he respected highly. He pictured other things like making love to Haley and then Beth and picturing adult magazine images and movies he'd seen in hotel rooms to make himself finish faster. It seemed to work and only a couple of minutes later he felt himself climax inside of her.

"I'm so sorry Lily. I really didn't want that. I know you didn't and I'm sorry if I hurt you at all." He could see tears of pain in her eyes and felt so bad for her as he pulled himself out.

"That was okay, nothing like the pornos though. How about we give you pair a rest and see if Garrett and Callahan are any better? Callahan you refuse, we'll not only get to your husband but you have a 13 year old niece don't you? Meg isn't it? We've done our homework. Plus you got a couple of really nice family pictures in your wallet. So have you Hotchner. As do you Garrett. So make any trouble or refuse and someone can easily get to Meg and Chris, get to your wife Garrett. She looks hot by the way. How would you like it if she were raped by one of my men?"

"You guys stay the hell away from Karen!"

"What about Lisa? She's tuned into quite an attractive young woman…and she's not a kid anymore, not in terms of the law. She's what 19 now? An adult…"

"You are sick bastards! You stay the hell away from my daughter or I'll kill you all myself!"

"She, Karen, Meg, Chris AND Ryan will only be safe if you and Callahan don't give us trouble."

"You stay the hell away from Meg and Chris you bastards!"

"Stay the hell away from my son too!"

"Never! He's training to be an FBI agent isn't he Garrett? Just like his dad it seems. Co operate and they all stay safe for now. Give us any trouble and one of them at least will not only get a bullet in their head but either Karen or Lisa might get to enjoy the company of one of my men. Jack, how would Ryan and Lisa feel if they were to become like Hotchner's son, Jack, motherless? Or how would Ryan like to become an only child? Not only would our friends have fun with your wife and or daughter but they'd also make sure that when they left them, they'd no longer be breathing…"


End file.
